


New Messages

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fic Exchange, Gen, Long Distance Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kept in contact with some of his friends by email, at least for the first few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/gifts).



> Selador wanted to know what some of Sam's college buddies were up to after he left. Here is one of their perspectives.
> 
> Some characterization based on the understanding that when Sam first left, he was still a 21 year old college kid, so maybe a little ooc for the rest of the show.

Three Days

Hey Dude  
From: Georgiana August 

Are you okay? I mean, that's silly, of course you're not okay, but where are you? When are you coming back? 

Apparently your numbers disconnected, so I wanted to make sure you know, the funeral is Palo Alto on Thursday, 3pm. Here's the address:

695 Arestradero Rd, Palo Alto, CA 94306 I Think it's called Alta mesa Park?

Laney and I are flying out tonight. You should be there. I think it would mean a lot to Jesse's parents. 

Take care of yourself okay?

-Georgie

RE: Hey Dude  
From: samwinchester2006@gmail.com

Hey, Georgie. Thanks, I'm going to do my best to be there, but I have family stuff going on right now. Use this email by the way. I don't have access to the school one.

RE: Hey Dude  
From: Georgiana 

I'm sorry you couldn't make it. For what it's worth it was a beautiful ceremony. A lot of roses though, I think she would have been pissed about that. Laney is really mad at you, by the way. Say's if we could make it across the country for Jesse you could. What should I tell her?

3 weeks

RE: Hey Dude  
From: samwinchester2006.@gmail.com

Fuck, Georgie I'm sorry. You know I wanted to be there. Dad's still missing. Dean and I are getting together some friends to try to hide them.

Are you and Laney okay? I don't think I've ever heard of you guys arguing, before. Sorry to be the cause of it. 

You've probably guessed, but I wanted to tell you, not leave you hanging. I'm not coming back to school. The family business needs me for a while. How is everyone?

RE: Hey Dude  
From: Georgiana 

First of all, how about you send me a different email? I'm tired of looking at that header. 

I want to say understand, you know I do. But I don't. What do you mean he's still missing? I saw you the night Jesse died. Why did you even come back if you hadn't found him yet? Laney and I are fine. It wasn't a real fight. Like I said, I want to say I understand but..

So, it's official then? What about law school? What about proving to your dad that you could be something? None of that counts now? Sam, I know family is family but you weren't close to you dad. I didn't even know you had a brother until he just showed up. What is the family business anyway?

Everyone. Well, everyone is getting ready for term to start again. Last semester. It'll be weird not to have you there. I'm waitlisted for like three of my classes. Maybe I won;t be graduating either. Kallie's play got approved for senior thesis. You know, the one with the bestiality? Yeah I was surprised too. She's over the roof. Andre got his internship another year. Actually it's not an internship anymore, they're trying to get him to leave school and work full time. Offering 60K too. We're dropping like flies over here I guess. 

8 weeks

NEW THING TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From: samwinchester2006@gmail.com

Your wish is my command. Sorry for the long absence. We were camping. Deep, deep woods shit, no anything reception. There were some very intense moss and tree formations. You would have loved it. We didn't find him. We had called park rangers, so, I was going to just come back, and then Jesse. 

Yes, it's official. Temporary though I swear. I just need some time to get everything back on track. And Dean needs me. Like you said, family is family. I'm remembering that now. I know it's crazy but I just have to do this one thing, and then I'm coming back. I'll only be a semester behind. 

Hell, maybe we'll be behind together, did you get into your classes?

I can't believe that shit got approved. Does it still have the scene with the ghost candles? Also tell Andre he can hold out for at least 65.

9 weeks

RE: NEW THING TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From: Georgiana 

FUCK YEAH I GOT IN TO ALL OF MY CLASSES. Also, you're adorable. Not only did I get in to all of my classes, guess who got the motherfucking career study course in criminology! Fuck yeah, class credit for evidence cataloging! Also do you have pictures? I will tell you all the fuck about those tree and moss formations. Seriously, though, have you called the police or anything yet? This isn't your job. I'm really sorry, I can't imagine how upsetting this must be, on top of everything, but there are people who's literal jobs is to find missing people. I would know, I'm trying to turn into one. 

Psh, does it have the ghost candles. Of course it has the ghost candles. The entire play is about the ghost candles. 

Also, Andre's not taking the job. Not sure if it's discipline or that he just knows they're going to wait for him. 

4 months

RE: NEW THING TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From: Georgiana 

Sam, you would not believe what the fuck happened at Malarky's last night. I was there with Jim and Laney and it was getting kind of late, but I mean c'mon, Thursday right? Anyway, a couple of guys come in. Real weird, like they look like bikers but all of them pretty boys. Not the Malarkys type right? Anyway, nobody paying them any mind, and that seemed to be a problem. Long story short, they picked fights. Tried to pick a fight with Jim and me and boy was that interesting. Long story shorter, they bit the fucking bouncer when he wen to throw them out. You ever seen anything like that? One or two biters sure, but five? I dunno, man. Maybe some new drug or something. 

Anyway, I've got a job secured for the end of semester, and Kallie's play was a ridiculously huge hit. Won awards and stuff. Hope everything is cool with you.

5 months

RE: NEW THING TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From: Georgiana 

 

Sam, I really need you around right now man. I'm sure you're busy, having a real job and all now. But come on. It's been ages. 

Laney's leaving. I don't know what to do. I mean, not leaving leaving. She got in to that teaching program but it's on fucking Washington State. Other side of the fucking country. She knows I can't do this long distance thing. I want to be supportive right? Like, it's a really good program. She's so happy. I should be so happy too, but I hate it. The other side of the fucking country and it's like she doesn't even care.

I love her Sam. What am I supposed to do?

7 months

RE: NEW THING TO LOOK AT YEAH

Well, that's it. College is over. Laney is gone. Andre too. I'm kind of adrift here. Don't know what comes next/ I mean, what immediately comes next is my kick ass job! Went from cataloging evidence for class credit to actually assisting in the lab for real freaking money three days after graduation.

I don't really know about Laney. I feel like it's not really real, yet, Her being properly gone and all. 

There's some guys around asking about you. Like, guys in suits with badges and shit guys. Everything okay?

8 months

RE: NEW THINGS TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From Georgiana 

Sam, what the actual fuck is going on?!? I just spent 8 fucking hours in an interrogation room because some detective thinks you have something to do with a bunch of murders not to far from here. Involving some of our ex fucking classmates by the way. You're still in the fucking Midwest right? This has nothing to do with you right? It better not because that's what I told them. Like, over, and over, and over again. For eight. Fucking. Hours. They had all these newspaper clips. People dead, really, really gruesomely, all over the country. Seriously, Sam, are you in trouble? Is this some kind of drug thing? Fuck, probably not but honestly have no idea what else you could be mixed up in. 

What the actual hell is going on Sam?

9 months

RE: NEW THINGS TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From: samwinchester2006@gmail.com

Georgie I am so sorry. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you right? Because that's illegal. Of course, you know that. 

Nothing's wrong. Everything is totally fine, I've even met this girl. God, I could use your advice right now, Georgie. 

9 months 12 days

RE: NEW THINGS TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From: Georgiana 

You know what fcukc you sam! Do you have any idea's how many reporters I;ve talkjed to in the last 2 weeks? Plice officers? Fucking hacks an legits all alike. What am I supposed to believe samm? Have you read the papers? You'rve everywhere. They're saying you killed Jesse. Tha you set that fire. I can;t belive it but i've seen the pictutes. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don't you right back? Why is your phone disconnected. Who the hell even are you sam. I can;t keep this up.

They keep asking me if your a killer and I don;t know what to day anymor. 

God, I'm drunk as shit, becouse I'vel literaly been in lockp for five fucking days on your behalf. Where. The. Actual. Fucl/. They just let me out becouse they legally fuckinghad to. Are you sam? Who the hell are you?

Wat. The. Actual. Fuck/. Is giong on?

You won't hear fom me again. I am so done with this. I love you man. I do;t know what to do.

12 months  
RE: NEW THING TO LOOK AT YEAH  
From samwinchester2006@gmail.com

Georgie, I'm so fucking sorry. I miss you. You're my best friend. I'll explain everything, I promise. I just need you to give me a little more time.


End file.
